Iskatyu
General Iskatyu Kross Rath was a high ranking general in The Herulean Empire and one of the four Overlords of Herul, along with Jazro, Achnuk, and Ammul, and serves under the Kayzur, Jossomos. He was the leader of Regiment 2 of the Herulean military. Bio Iskatyu spent many years as a soldier in the Herulean military, and, during the reign of Kayzur Quul, Iskatyu killed his father, , and took his place as a general. Maal and Iskatyu had never got along well, and Maal said that Iskatyu was a failure, for not having become a great scientist. Iskatyu only wanted to take his fathers power. Iskatyu said, upon having much success in the reign of Jossomos, "In the Kayzur's short reign, I have become greater than my father ever could have been!" He had soon ranked up to general and became leader over the 2nd regiment. The Herulean War On November 2, 1100, when Knox and Nikad came to investigate Planet Herul, after Kortanium (which Jazro had traded to Earth) had caused violent behavior in humans, they had a meeting with Iskatyu. Iskatyu led them into a trap, and froze both Nikad and Knox in ice. It turned out that it was a clone of Nikad, and the real Nikad appeared. Nikad and Iskatyu had a fight, but Nikad was no match for Iskatyu. Iskatyu sent Nikad flying into the desert outside the capital of Herul, with a single blow. He then came to finish off Nikad, but Jossomos' voice communicated with him, telling him he had other things to do. Iskatyu vanished, but then reappeared later, sending a powerful blast at Nikad which sent him back to Earth. Later, Nikad teleported back to Herul to get Knox, who was still frozen, and melted him out of the ice. In the capital of Herul, on November 12, 1100, a Saiyan spy from Nikdia, had disguised as a Herulean, and blended into a rally, being led by Iskatyu. Ammul and Achnuk were also at the rally, standing at Iskatyu's sides. Iskatyu found the Saiyan spy in the crowd, and put his hands on his head, looking into his mind. He saw that he was not really a Herulean, and so, he grabbed him by the throat, lifting him into the air. He then threw him into the air and blasted him. Iskatyu said "This is what we do to spies", then the other Heruleans blasted the Saiyan spy. The spy's body was torn apart and full of holes, he died quickly later. His corpse was taken to be examined by Ammul, who was going to find out what race it was. Later, another spy was detected by Iskatyu. The spy was taken to be tortured and interrogated by Achnuk. Other Saiyan spies sensed on the planet, were hunted down by Herulean ships. Remaining spies, along with Lumakai, who tried to destroy a ship, but failed, fled the planet, teleporting. Battle with Hikari during the Battle of Zacces On December 31, 1100, Iskatyu spoke in a watch like device on his wrist to Jossomos, saying that if his calculations were right, the Earthlings would be crushed. A soldier then whispered into Iskatyu's ear, and said "Sar Kayzur". The soldier was given a cartridge by Iskatyu, which he put into a launcher. He then pressed controls. The launcher fired a large blast, destroying an Earth ship, from a far away distance. It reduced the ship (which was huge and carried jets) and its crew to nothing but atoms, it being a powerful Herulean super weapon. Iskatyu then handed the soldier another cartridge, a much bigger one. The soldier stuffed it in a launcher, pressed controls, and then, suddenly, an explosion on a much larger scale, devastated many Earth ships. There was smoke and pieces of rubble, floating around. Kyunameii, Nikad, and Hikari Minato sensed the large scale explosion and were startled, wondering what happened. Another Earth soldier was distracted by it and he crashed his jet and died. Hikari and the others wanted to figure out where the explosion came from. Iskatyu and his soldiers were inside of a large saucer shaped ship, at a far away distance in space, behind a large Herulean fleet, which had been spread out for the super weapon attacks. Iskatyu said "Well done, Hufiul, I should promote you", to the soldier who launched the super weapons. Nikad sensed the largest power level nearby, realizing it was Iskatyu. Android X, Supreme Mars, Ian Cipher, and Flandre Scarlet were also in the battle against the Heruleans. Iskatyu sensed Nikad and Hikari were closer, and so, he teleported to them, and surprise attacked Nikad, punching him in the gut and slamming him hard. A staff then appeared in Iskatyu's hands and he used a Cavo Gantlo technique to make the staff get longer and wrap around Hikari and Nikad, strangling them like a snake. However, Nikad went intangible, and Hikari did an after image. Iskatyu made the staff crush Hikari and wrap around him, but Hikari used a kiai, dispersing the staff. Iskatyu rapid stabbed Hikari with the staff, causing holes to appear in Hikari's body, which regenerated. Iskatyu fought Hikari and Nikad in an epic battle, in space. Iskatyu said he would toy with them no longer. He then ripped off his trenchcoat and shirt, took off his hat, and began powering up with a blue aura. He was bald and muscular. As he powered up, his speed and power increased and he grew even more muscular. He used his Cosmic Hurricane attack, which went on a very long time, like a rainstorm of cosmic blasts. Nikad was getting scratched and his gi was being torn, he was barely dodging them, and he made a ki shield. However, Iskatyu's power skyrocketed, and he did a super explosive wave so powerful, it blew away Hikari and Nikad. Iskatyu then repeatedly slammed Hikari. Hikari was injured badly, and so, he reverted to base, but then went Super Saiyan God and wielded the Blade of the Gods. Iskatyu's power level increased even more and he slammed into Nikad, beating him up rapidly. Iskatyu used his staff again, to fight Hikari, who had Blade of the Gods. He used his staff to wrap around Hikari and choke him, while Hikari's sword slashed through Iskatyu rapidly, but Iskatyu kept regenerating and kept choking Hikari. They kept fighting for a while, and Hikari began to feel sick, as large blue veins appeared on his neck. Later, Iskatyu powered up, his power level increasing to amazing levels. He was surrounded in a huge blue aura and transformed into a 300 feet tall, muscular, blue reptilian. It was his Alpha Herulean form. Iskatyu said he wanted to fight Hikari alone. Hikari told Nikad to go help Android X and the other soldiers, who were fighting in the battle of Zacces, so Nikad did. Then, Iskatyu and Hikari had an epic battle. They began punching and kicking at each other, causing rips in galaxies, destroying moons and asteroids. Everyone could sense them and their power. A ripple in time appeared and they fought inside of it. Throughout time, people could see them battling. First, Kid Goku and the rest of the original DB gang saw them, while looking at the stars. Gohan, during his training with Piccolo, saw a flash of light, wondering what it was. Piccolo thought the Saiyans were already there, but he didn't sense anything. Then, when Goku was training with Piccolo and Gohan for 3 years (so they could fight the Androids), a shockwave appeared. When Cell was ripped apart by Goku and Gohan's Father Son Kamehameha, light appeared in the sky, but no one noticed it. A large explosion happened at the same time Goku was fighting Kid Buu, that shook Planet of the Kai's and the Namekians. While Kid Goku was about to throw the Universal Spirit Bomb at Omega Shenron, he heard Hikari's voice saying "Wait Nikad! He is mine!" Mars was having a battle with a teenaged Ethan, who had been taken over by Paradox, while the original Hikari fought Paradox, alongside Leogian. A large explosion was seen in the sky, that shook the entire battlefield. Hikari was distracted by it, and so, was hit by Paradox. They were fighting while shifting through the time vortex, but then, it stopped, and they were sent back to the present, on December 31, 1100. Hikari was bloody, battle damaged, and weakened. He had been infected by Iskatyu's Herulean goo earlier. He decided he would not hold back anymore, so he charged a large amount of energy, and got in a Kamehameha stance, while broken planets floated around him. His body had his own gravitational pull. Iskatyu's power doubled and he charged a very large blast. Hikari blasted Iskatyu with a Kamehameha Rebirth, which was crimson in color, and extremely powerful. He then launched a Crimson Dragon Fist straight into the Kamehameha Rebirth. He combined both attacks into the Rebirth of the Crimson Dragon. Iskatyu countered with an extremely powerful and large blast. The beam clash they were in caused dimensional holes and planets to be shattered. A blinding light could be seen in space by all the inhabitants of the galaxy. Nikad hit Iskatyu with a Universal Spirit Bomb, and half of Hikari's attack hit Iskatyu, greatly weakening him, but Iskatyu sent Hikari's attack back at him, sending him flying, and greatly wounding him. Nikad fought Iskatyu to buy Hikari time, to charge up Light Harbor. However, Iskatyu blasted Hikari with a powerful blast before Light Harbor could hit, and weakened Nikad. A powerful flash of light shined in the area. Hikari was floating in space, his blood was everywhere, and the left side of his body was missing. He was dying, as his regeneration was stopped by the Herulean goo. Just as Nikad was about to kill Iskatyu with an Ultimate Kamehameha, sensing Iskatyu was grealy weakened, Iskatyu vanished, teleporting back to Herul. On Herul, he fainted on Herulean land, and shrunk back to base form. He would heal. Hikari tried to mutter some last words before he died. The Herulean virus took over his body and he turned blue, then died. Even his blood turned blue, as it poured out of his body. Nikad had tried to heal Hikari, but it didn't work (Nikad was out of energy). Sora Minato was there as well, he had come to his grandpa, worried. Sora told Nikad that he would kill him, mad that his healing didn't save Hikari. Sora began attacking Nikad, and in Nikad's head, he said "I deserve this". Everyone sensed that Hikari had died and were sad. Mars said "I can't believe he is gone". Kuro appeared and tried to stop Sora. Eventually, Sora calmed down, but then began crying hard. However, suddenly, Hikari's body began glowing, and a being rose from his body, standing in front of everyone who had gathered around (after the battle on Zacces, and after sensing Hikari's death). The being stared at everyone, and said his name was Shinkaku, and that he was the new Grand Supreme Kai. Shinkaku had been merged with Hikari for a very long time, and was freed after his death. He had red skin, red eyes, white long spiky hair in a mohawk, and black fingernails. He was wearing traditional Kai clothing which was navy blue and gold, with blue potarra earrings, and was rather tall with a lean muscular build. Shinkaku told everyone that Hikari loves each and everyone one of them (Hikari had chosen to stay dead), and told them to promise to take down the Heruleans for Hikari. He also said to cremate Hikari's body. Shinkaku and Sora teleported to the Planet of the Gods, with Hikari's body, to prepare for his funeral. Nami Minato was already ruler, having been since Hikari stepped down from ruler of Planet of the Gods. In Other World, Hikari was waiting in a line of souls, and many Herulean soldiers were there as well. He was insulted and heard many of them chanting "Sar Kayzur". Suddenly, a glowing and floating being appeared, calming them down. Ian had also appeared, through a portal, saying hi to Hikari. The floating being introduced himself as Omota, God of the Saiyans. He told Hikari he admired his ancestor, the Original Super Saiyan God, and said he could take him to see him. But Omota was an old being and wanted to pass on his mantle as God of the Saiyans to Hikari. After waiting in line and talking to King Yemma, Hikari was able to keep his body in Other World. He then merged with Omota and transformed into a Super Saiyan God automatically. He got all of Omota's knowledge and power, and could communicate telepathically with fellow Saiyans and give a Saiyan power, when they're in need. Hikari was now permanently in his Super Saiyan God form. Recovery and promoting Hufiul The next day, on January 1, 1101, Iskatyu was in his base form, floating naked in a tank of bubbly fluids (similar to a rejuvenation tank). Ammul was in the room, examining Iskatyu, then saying "pitiful". Suddenly, the tank containing Iskatyu burst open, and the room flooded. Iskatyu came out of the tank, angered. He was nursed back to health and could regenerate once again (Nikad had decreased his regeneration to a Human's regeneration). The cells in his body had been rearranged, enabling him to regenerate once again (his cells were replaced with fresh new cells). He was in a lab somewhere on Herul. Iskatyu, in anger, declared revenge on the Earthlings and their allies, saying they would experience the wrath, not only of him, but of the Kayzur. He then chanted "Sar Kayzur", yelling it out loud. On January 31, 1101, Achnuk and Iskatyu were sparring. Iskatyu finished off Achnuk, then Achnuk said "You've taught me well". They then finished sparring. Iskatyu was shirtless and was wearing a headband, while Achnuk was wearing a tattered martial arts gi. Iskatyu took off his headband, then put on his jacket and military trenchcoat, as well as his hat. Achnuk changed back into his uniform as well. They were going to see the Kayzur. They went 1 floor up, to the room where the Kayzur's room was. They walked down a very dark corridor, which lit up, as they got closer to where Kayzur Jossomos would be. A hole opened in the ceiling, and a floating throne levitated down, appearing in front of them. Jossomos was seated on the throne. In his presence, they saluted him, kneeling before him and chanting "SAR KAYZUR!" Jossomos observed them, noticing that Iskatyu had greatly recovered, and that his power was much greater than it had been during his fight with those "warriors from the Earth's Alliances". Achnuk noted that before Iskatyu's power increase, he had only been even with him, but after his increase, he could easily defeat him. Jossomos asked about Jazro's replacement. Iskatyu was reluctant at first, but then he decided it would be Hufiul. So then, Iskatyu and Achnuk left the palace, to seek out Hufiul. Iskatyu lifted up his sleeve and spoke into a transparent holographic watch on his wrist, telling Hufiul that he was needed in the capital. Hufiul appeared, sometime later. He was wearing a Herulean military uniform, had a purple mohawk, and his ears were pierced. He saluted Iskatyu, and Iskatyu told him that he would be Jazro's replacement. Iskatyu told Hufiul that his process of becoming an Overlord would begin. Hufiul was taken into a room, where he was put into a tank filled with bubbling fluids. He was naked and floating in the tank of bubbly fluids, while Ammul pressed controls and monitors showed Hufiul's power level. The tank fluids suddenly changed from being colorless, to being a blue color. Metal wires then stabbed into Hufiul's head, back, arms, and legs, injecting him with chemicals. Ammul said the process had begun, he then said "Activate empowerment molecules". The bubbles in the tank then changed to flashing red, and Hufiul was covered in the flashing red bubbles. Ammul pulled down a lever, and there was a flash of light, then the tank began shaking, and there was an explosion. One of the monitors had exploded. Ammul said that Hufiul's power was already increasing. Inside the tank, Hufiul's body was engulfed in flashing red bubbles and he was going into a metamorphosis state. Trade Agreement with Bisani and new armour On February 2, 1101, he was still inside the tank, covered in the flashing red bubbles. While Hufiul was going through his metamorphosis, Ammul talked about how disappointing it was, that Achnuk had died, and how great of a help he was to the empire and the Kayzur. Iskatyu, who was in Ammul's lab, said that his scouting probes had detected that "some dark warrior" had destroyed Achnuk, and that his power was great, but his power was still greater than the dark warrior's. He also said that the dark warrior's powers were similar to the dark powers the Kayzur achieved many years ago, while training on the planet Kofolith. Ammul said he sensed "great potential in Hufiul". Bisani Toribra appeared through a portal, and talked with Iskatyu, and introduced himself to him. Bisani agreed that he would give out the UAGP plans to the Fascist Alliance (Heruleans, Erdwalles, Xoclovians) in exchange for strengthening the Herulean economy with trade. Iskatyu agreed to it. Bisani had not actually been on any side in the war, but since he had associated with the UAGP, it would mean he betrayed them (Bisani was an anti-hero though). Bisani gave Iskatyu Meteor Garlic, which he ate, and which made him extremely muscular, his shirt ripping off. Ammul was silent, but then said "Good trade deal". Bisani also told Iskatyu that he could not expose all of Earth's information, as they could suspect it happening. He then departed from Herul, going back through his portal, in the form of a meteor. After Bisani disappeared, Hufiul's tank began shaking, and cracks appeared on it. It exploded, and Hufiul was standing in place of the broken tank, naked, as wires detached from his body. He opened his eyes, saying "SAR KAYZUR!" He was 6'5 before his metamorphosis, he was now 7'0, and was much more muscular. His power level had also skyrocketed, and his speed and stamina were increased, as well as his durability. He had transformed into an Overlord, completely. Bisani reappeared, asking about Holonet technology, then saying he would transfer food conserving technology to the Heruleans and their allies. He gave Iskatyu bio armor, which would be useful for battle. Iskatyu gave Hufiul, a new uniform, one reminiscent of Jazro's uniform. Hufiul put on the uniform and said that it fit well. He then asked Iskatyu what battle he could be involved in, in the war. On February 16, 1101, Iskatyu was training in high gravity, while wearing his new and enhanced armor. He dodged hazards and floated upwards, while training in the extremely high gravity. He had been training for quite a long time, so he shut the gravity off, and landed down. He walked out of a door, which automatically opened, and it closed automatically. He took off his armor and was wearing a black jumpsuit underneath, which had the symbol of the Herulean Empire. When he found out a scientist had not repaired an issue with the gravity chamber, he was furious, calling the scientist a disgrace and saying that the Heruleans were supposed to have the top scientists. He lifted up the scientist and threw him out a window, causing him to fall hundreds of feet. Iskatyu then flew out of the window, after him, and while the scientist was falling in midair, he smashed him with energy attacks, completely eviscerating him. Iskatyu, after killing the scientist, just floated in the air. Soldiers watched him from down below, some in fear. When Iskatyu flew back into the building, he noticed a soldier trying to try on his armor, so he blasted the soldier, killing him instantly. Iskatyu then put his armor back on, and walked away. The Final Battle of the Herulean War/Invasion of Herul On June 1st, 1101, the allied forces of Rakuen, Edenia, Nikdia, Earth, and the USP (Universal Saiyan Protectorate) all joined together to invade Herul in the final battle of The Herulean War! SS had joined the battle, and was on a flying motorcycle, and so were his soldiers from Rakuen. Kuzon Jr., himself, decided to fight in the battle. There were thousands of UAGP ships, as well as thousands of Herulean ships. The battle would begin. Rakuen got the first shot, firing at the Heruleans, and the Heruleans soon fired after. There was a battle in space. Kasai Minato was also there. Many Gerudo ships (Gerudo being the race on Rakuen) were blown up, so this angered SS, who then destroyed Herulean ships with telekinetic attacks. Android X was released eventually. Iskatyu was watching all this from an unknown location, and had been the one who ordered the Herulean ships to fire. KJ and Kuzey began fighting Herulean soldiers in space. Later, Kuzob and Oora appeared in space, fighting the Heruleans. Kuzob heard a whispering voice say "To destroy an enemy, you must first destroy what he loves". It was Iskatyu, who said that. Kuzob, feeling his presence, became cold. Iskatyu, in his bio armor, then appeared in front of Kuzob. They introduced themselves. KJ sent a huge wave of fire at Iskatyu, and told Kuzob and Oora to flee. He didn't want them involved. Iskatyu told KJ that he'd make his uncle suffer, then he impaled Kuzob with his tail. Kuzob coughed blood and blood dripped from the hole in his armor that Iskatyu's tail made. Then, he lifted Kuzob up his throat. He shifted Kuzob's density and then let go of him. Kuzob felt drowsy, weak, and fragile. Iskatyu finished him off with a kick, which made Kuzob evaporate into blood. He splattered into blood and his eyeballs were floating around in space, as well as his organs. Oora and KJ, horrified and enraged, began to blast Iskatyu and fight him. Iskatyu grabbed Oora, but he was punched by KJ and let go of her. Nikad appeared and began fighting Iskatyu. Iskatyu tore out one of Nikad's eyes with his tail, and the eye, which was when Nikad was using Nexus Eye, floated through space, glowing. However, Nikad regenerated his eye. Kasai soon joined in the battle, and began fighting Iskatyu as well. Nikad went Mad Nexus Stage 2, combined with his Sage Mode, becoming super powerful. Kasai went Super Ultimate and activated Celestial Body, going all out. Iskatyu later transformed into an Alpha Herulean. Nami Minato also showed up to help fight. Some of Nikad's racial abilities were disabled by acid that Iskatyu got on him. Iskatyu exploded himself, causing an explosion which badly burned Nikad, Kasai, and Nami in the process. He committed suicide, trying to take them with him. His last words were "SAR KAYZUR!" Abilities and Techniques * Flight * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Ki * Skilled martial artist, being a master of Cavo Gantlo (Long staff in Herulean) and Repurn Ju'ta (Imperial Way in Herulean), also being an Energy Boxing champion * Imperial Flare - A technique from Repurn Ju'ta, which blinds his opponents, so that he can attack them while they are helpless * Cosmic Hurricane - A technique where cosmic energy surrounds his opponents, and cosmic energy bolts continuously hit his opponents, like a never ending storm. He can take advantage of this and attack them while they are distracted with dodging the cosmic energy bolts. * Imperial Javelin - A powerful attack and Iskatyu's signature move, Imperial Javelin is when Iskatyu absorbs energy from around him, turning it into a javelin made of energy, except, it is very big and resembles a kamehameha. He throws it with a one hand, launching it like a projectile. It can destroy galaxies. * Regeneration (like all Heruleans have) * Possession * Can infect others, making them slowly become Herulean hybrids * Can lay eggs in his opponents, which later hatch, and Herulean hatchlings tear out of their bodies, causing them great pain * Density Control * Psychic Energy * Bio Armour - Iskatyu has bio armour which he can detach and merge into his body. While wearing the bio armour, his power increases. Alpha Herulean As an Alpha Herulean, Iskatyu is at his complete full power, and is god like. He becomes a large, 300 feet tall, muscular blue reptilian. He also gets a blue aura. Only Jossomos and Iskatyu can become Alpha Heruleans. Alpha Herulean is the powerful transformation of the strongest of the Herulean Overlord class. He can impale people with his tail (he grows a tail when going into this form), when in this form. His powerful jaws can also shatter moons. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Soldier Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II